Kagome's Tears
by MissingExodus
Summary: On a sheet of paper she drew. Her eyes crying 13 tears, the tears turning into blood and watering a rose growing from the Columbine plant...A drawing done by Rachel Joy Scott before the Columbine Massacre. Edited


_**I will say yes!**_

Sango Taijya, a senior, and her younger brother Kohaku, a freshman, said good-bye as they parted, but then Kohaku hugged her and said, "I love you, sister." Sango returned the hug. After that, Sango hurried to her Science class. There was a big test and she didn't want to miss it. In the middle of the test, Sango and her classmates heard the sound that would change their lives forever: gunshots. Ignoring the cries of "Stop" and "Don't go out there", Sango raced out into the hall and found her History teacher, Kaede Mikomoto, bleeding to death. Sango knelt beside her and then looked up at her soon-to-be killer, Kaguya Hamata. The twisted gunman said only one sentence as she pointed her gun at the young woman: "Do you believe in God?" Sango stared Kaguya straight in the eye and said the answer that sealed her fate. "Yes." A gunshot sounded and both Sango Taijya and Kaede Mikomoto passed from this world.

_**The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it**_

5 minutes later, Souta Higurashi, a freshman, and his two best friends Shippo Kitsune, a freshman, and Kohaku Taijya were in the library. A teacher ran in screaming about gunmen and dialed 9-1-1. She screamed at the kids to get down and cover their heads. The trio did as commanded. Just then, Naraku Onigumo and Kaguya Hamata entered the library. Souta heard one of them say, "Get anyone with a white hat." He was wearing one, so he ripped it off his head and hid it in his shirt. Gunshots rang out and then the two killers came to where Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku were hiding. Naraku saw Shippo and Kohaku and started throwing insult after insult at them. Then, both Shippo and Kohaku fell down dead, killed by Naraku. Souta, however, escaped death by playing dead in his friends' blood. As soon as the gunmen left, Souta prayed for courage and then rounded up the survivors and got them all to safety.

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger**

About 20 minutes later, Naraku and Kaguya came upon the Tashio brothers, Inuyasha, a sophomore, and Sesshomaru, and senior. Both brothers had heard the gunshots and gotten themselves and their classes to safety, only to rush back into the school after discovering that their little sister Rin, a freshman and Kohaku Taijya's girlfriend, was still inside. They had Rin with them and were trying to escape. "Not so fast," Kaguya snarled, pointing her gun at them, "Answer us one question before we let you pass," Naraku took over at this point, "Do you believe in God?" Rin, although terrified, answered. "Of course we do." Naraku smirked. "Die." Several gunshots sounded and all three fell down. Naraku and Kaguya left them for dead.

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger**

Kikyo Mitsu, a senior, and the Shinmoto sisters, Kagura, a junior, and Kanna, a senior, were eating lunch in the cafeteria when the killers entered. They opened fire and killed both Kagura and Kanna. They jeered at Kikyo and then killed her. They set duffel bags on fire to set off the sprinklers to drown any survivors. Any survivors helped the wound out and managed to escape a watery death, leaving only a foot of blood and water when the sprinklers stopped.

**All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air**

Miroku Houshi, a senior, and Koga Yokai, a senior, were headed outside for lunch when they found the bodies of the Tashio siblings. Koga fought back a scream and Miroku did likewise. "Who would do such a thing?" Miroku asked, clutching at his stomach. "Better yet, why are you two still alive?" Miroku and Koga turned to see Kaguya. "You little-" Koga never got to finish his sentence as Kaguya shot him down in cold blood. "Kaguya, why are you doing this?" Kaguya's face twisted into unimaginable hate. "Die, monk!" Miroku fell down, a wound from his chest bleeding heavily.

_**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger**_

Hours earlier, during the shooting of Sango Taijya, Naraku claimed the life of a young woman so dedicated to her God that she would die for Him. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, a senior. Jenji Ookazi, a sophomore and an eyewitness to Kagome's murder, told the following account. Jenji sustained a spine injury that cost him the lost of his lower body.

_**How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes**_

After saying good-bye to her younger brother Souta, Kagome went about her usual school day. That is, until lunch. She was outside eating with Jenji when Naraku opened fire, shooting Kagome twice in the legs and once in the torso and severing Jenji's spine. As Kagome attempted to crawl to safety, Naraku came up and grabbed her by her hair. He pointed the gun at her head and asked her the question that would save her life or take it. "Do you believe in God?" Kagome, like her friend Sango did with Kaguya, looked him straight in the eyes and answered. "You know I do." "Then go be with Him." Naraku shouted at her as he shot her in the head, ending the time of grace given to a raven-haired angel.

**Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger**

Outside in the safe area, Souta hugged his girlfriend, Hitomi Mazaki, and asked if he could borrow her cell phone. He dialed his mother at her office. When she answered, Souta said, "Mom, there's been a shooting. I'm fine, but I can't find Kagome. This is bad, Mom, real bad. We have to pray for Kagome! We have to pray for Kagome! I've got to go now, Mom. I'm borrowing Hitomi's cell and I need to call Kohaku and Shippo's parents. Bye Mom. I love you." Souta hung up and turned to see Kohaku's dad. "Where are Sango and Kohaku?" Souta hung his head. "Sir, I don't know about Sango, but I do know that Kohaku is no longer among the living. He was shot down right beside me." "Souta! Where's our little Shippo?" Souta didn't even look at Mr. and Mrs. Kitsune. "Back in the library by Kohaku. He's d-dead." Mrs. Kitsune burst into tears.

**(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God**

It was sometime around 11 the next morning when the families of the dead found out if their children perished. Mr. and Mrs. Tashio spent weeks mourning the death of their three children. Mr. Taijya also cried for the loss of his son and daughter. Not a single family who had children among the dead didn't spend a few days weeping for the deaths of their children. Even those who didn't lose children wept. There are some things much, much worse than physical torture or death. Losing a child is one of them.

**And I will pull the trigger**

_Dedicated in loving memory to the 13 victims of the Columbine school shooting on April 20, 1999:_

_Coach Dave Sanders_

_Cassie Bernall_

_Corey DePooter_

_Matt Kechter_

_Daniel Rohrbough_

_Isaiah Shoels_

_Loren Townsend_

_Steve Curnow_

_Kelly Fleming_

_Daniel Mauser_

_John Tomlin_

_Kyle Velasquez_

_And Rachel Joy Scott_

_May God bless the families of the 13 victims and may they remember that they are always in are prayers._


End file.
